1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary eraser; in detail, a rotary eraser which is excellent in operability and can rapidly erase a letter or other printed matter.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, various rotary erasers with which a letter or other printed matter is erased by manually rotating the rod eraser are offered. However, the conventional rotary erasers of such type have presented a problem that the mechanism is considerably complex, and adjusting the protrusion position of the rod eraser is difficult.